


every week is fashion week for me

by gayfishjelly



Series: Left My Soul in His Vision [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Pre-Relationship, mark n namu are only briefly mentioned, ryou and yugi are goth buds and u can pry it from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfishjelly/pseuds/gayfishjelly
Summary: Yugi decides that Atem deserves to have a wardrobe, and Ryou is more than happy to take him shopping!
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Bakura Ryou/Marik Ishtar, Bakura Ryou/Yami Marik, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: Left My Soul in His Vision [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	every week is fashion week for me

**Author's Note:**

> short titles? i dont know her, sorry
> 
> I had this amazin idea bubblin around in me head!!! Atem def seems like the fashion type and who am I to deny him from living his dreams??

“So, I was thinking… what if you had your own clothes?”

Those words caught Atem off guard. The two of them had been chatting back and forth mindlessly while Yugi laid down on his bed to recover from the rough day at college. Atem looked down at him in confusion from where he was floating by, not restricted by the same principles of the world as he was. Yugi blushed a little in embarrassment from how “out there” he sounded.

“I mean, even if we share a body, I feel bad that you're restricted to clothes that I like to wear!” Yugi explained, hands moving frantically.

Atem huffed in amusement and smiled. “Aibou, I assure you I'm perfectly fine with wearing your clothes. We may share, but it's still your body.”

The other rolled his eyes and sat up to poke his ghost-like friend. Atem really didn't understand why he needed his own set of clothes, given that most of the time he spent his days in his current form where he could easily change his clothing at will.  _ Well _ , he hadn't done such, but it wasn't like the option wasn't there if he so chose.

“Whether you like it or not, you know it's yours too,” Yugi tried his best to declare. By now, he had poked him far out of reach to continue, so he settled for crossing his arms. “Plus! I'm very interested in what you'd choose to wear!”

Atem pondered on that for a minute- what  _ would _ he wear in the modern age? He definitely liked the idea of retaining his royal elegance, so ruffled shirts and suspender pants easily came to mind. Yugi on the other hand was much more a casual goth, which he enjoyed seeing him wear, just not for himself. Perhaps a purple cloak to remind him of his old days as Pharaoh would be nice-  _ ah _ , he was getting way to far thought into this.

“I don't think it'd be very cost effective to buy an entirely new wardrobe.” Atem shook his head at the thought of Yugi spending so much money on something that wouldn't even get much use.

“No, no, not like a full on wardrobe- maybe like five shirts, five pants, and then whatever accessories! My shoes are pretty versatile given most of them are black, so that's not an issue,” Yugi rambled on with clear determination to win him over. “Plus thrift stores are great for this sort of thing!”

Atem groaned at his persistence; he really did not see any need for this  _ nonsense _ . “You can't make me.” He childishly stuck his tongue out at the other, hoping for him to back down.

“Watch me!”

Yugi did not in fact back down, and instead proceeded to make arrangements. He had decided that it would be much easier if he had someone else with Atem and to leave the two entirely alone, given that his other self had no knowledge of how to drive home. Atem hated yet loved how excited he was getting over this outing, even to the point where he swore Yugi was hyperfixating on every little detail to make sure Atem was going to get new clothes.

Soon enough, all the details were worked out with little to no say from Atem. The next day he found himself standing outside their local thrift store with Ryou, Yugi nowhere to be found in the next three astral planes. He wished he was with someone like Joey or Tristan, someone who he knew would let him skip out on this, but instead he was purposely paired with the over the top goth. Ryou loved thrift stores and had much more confidence than years ago when they first met- there was no way in the shadow realm he was getting out of this.

“So, what are you looking for?” Ryou happily chirped as they entered the small shop. Every type of clothes seemed squished together on the various racks, with the only division being between tops and bottoms. Atem really couldn’t fathom how anything was going to be found in this mess.

“I don’t know, maybe something fancier but simple…” Atem mumbled, already beginning to feel nervous. 

“Like a prince?”

“Yeah, but none of that really out there stuff…”

Ryou giggled at that, knowing that Atem was never quite going to understand the absurd amount of piercings and accessories he had.

After a fair amount of searching and mini fashion shows Ryou insisted on, the two of them had found four shirts that seemed to work well for what Atem was wanting. Each of them had their own interesting ruffle down the middle with frilly wrist cuffs on the end of the sleeves to match. All the pants the two of them found that he liked were two slacks with only one pair of suspender pants. The colour palette they had made ended up being a mix of yellows, blacks, and whites.

Atem was enjoying this more than he would ever like to admit. On one hand, it was fun to experiment with clothes since he had never been able to before, at least not in the wide variety of options that modern day offered. On the other, Atem felt guilty that he was going to spend Yugi’s money on something he viewed as frivolous, even if the money had been allotted specifically for this. While looking at accessories, the two of them somehow got onto the topic of Yugi.

“Things haven’t been going so well between you?” Ryou asked with a good handful of confusion, given that Yugi and Atem were always known to be the closest out of the friend group.

“Ah, sort of,” Atem mumbled, getting embarrassed. “Things just have gotten awkward these past few months…”

“In what way- sorry if I’m prying; I just want to help, maybe?” the taller of the two went on, a little nervously, “I’ve had my fair share of mess ups with Marik and Namu over the years, so I think that maybe I might know something.”

Atem debated back and forth in his head over whether or not he should tell him about what was really going on. On one hand, Ryou was definitely more experienced in the area of… romantic feelings and some in mess of partners sharing a body, even if Namu was an alter of Marik’s and not a 3000 year old spirit come back alive. But on the other, this risked Yugi finding out when he wasn’t ready. He didn’t think that Ryou would tell, rather that Yugi would come back at an inopportune time.

Atem decided to take a chance and began to explain, “Well… I think- I think the cause of this all…” He hesitated before continuing, “...is that I may have caught… feelings?”

Ryou glanced around as if what he was about to say would get him in trouble, “I thought you always had feelings for him…” The other immediately groaned.

“Is it that obvious?”

“A bit,” Ryou chuckled. “I mean, everything is always about Yugi when you talk usually… and you get this kind of look in your eye, but I didn’t want to say anything. Haven’t you liked him for years now, though?”

“Okay, first of all, I’m rethinking my life choices right now…” Atem could feel his face heat up with how flustered he was. “Second of all, let me rephrase: I realized I had feelings a few months ago.”

“Well…” the other paused for a minute to think but also to debate whether he really wanted another black choker, specifically the one on display. “May I ask why is it awkward? I haven’t really noticed anything off, then again we rarely hang out…”

Atem sighed before beginning to list off all of his recent mistakes, “I think the first thing I did wrong was try to isolate myself… I only made Yugi worry about me and think I was tired of him.” He picked up a fake gold bracelet to fidget with, getting more uncharastically anxious by the second. “Then I sort of… freaked out about both of us being in my soul room… then I avoided contact like the plague- I just did everything wrong, okay?” he huffed out at the end.

“Yikes- sorry!” Ryou squeaked out at the look he got from Atem. He awkwardly giggled as he set all of the various black accessories he debated buying back on the table, not really too interested in them anymore. “Not to sound cheesy, but… I think you should just tell Yugi how you feel. I’m not saying to date or anything like that, just so he understands why you’ve been doing what you’ve been doing.”

“I don’t believe that's a good idea,” Atem pouted childishly. “He’d probably think I’m weird and regret letting me stay.”

“Atem, this is Yugi we’re talking about: the guy who dealt with Kaiba for several years and still thinks of him as a friend,” he tried to reassure him, “Plus you’re like… the closest person to him; he really wouldn’t just drop you like that, even if he didn’t feel the same. And, if he doesn’t, you can then work on getting over these feelings! I hope what I’m saying makes sense…”

The shorter of the two stopped for a moment, trying to clear his thoughts. He guessed it didn’t make too much sense for him to endlessly torture himself with “what ifs” for the rest of eternity, no matter how much he didn’t want to tell Yugi anything. Yugi was usually understanding, but the unsettling thoughts still lingered.

“I… I guess you’re… right?” Atem practically spoke through his teeth, not wanting to admit that he had been an idiot this entire time. The answer was so simple too!

“Let’s go buy everything, and forget about this for now over lunch, okay?” Ryou suggested, clearly picking up on the hint that Atem would rather talk about literally anything else at that moment.

“Y-Yeah, that sounds good,” Atem agreed, making sure he didn’t drop anything as they began to walk towards the register.

The rest of the day of just the two of them went smoothly. Atem’s anxiety thankfully didn’t flare up again as Ryou purposely avoided any talk of a certain someone. He rather enjoyed discussing the brand new archetypes being released later that week in Duel Monsters, quite interested in how they’d actually end up playing out compared to the on paper strategy. Atem also found himself feeling less and less guilty about the purchases as time went on, almost excited at the idea of owning clothes in his own style.

Soon enough, nightfall came and Ryou was dropping him off at the card game shop. He did always love living right above one of his biggest passions. Atem and Yugi were both happy that, when Yugi’s grandfather had passed away, Duke had offered to buy the building and treat it as the card game section of his company, letting them be able to still live there and continue on with Solomon’s legacy without worrying as much about the financial stability of it.

Perhaps this day was the start to a new era in his life where he'd truly start to enjoy everything around him and stop pushing away his own existence.

_ Just maybe. _

**Author's Note:**

> ehhh ok jshdhdhd so this fic is technically like. only the first half of what i intended to write but honestly i dont think I'll ever finish it so i just tied it up for now. maybe ill write the second half someday or just forget it n move on to smth else dnhdfb
> 
> comments fuel me okay thamnks hkjdhgskjd


End file.
